The invention relates generally to intraocular lenses and more particularly to a soft intraocular lens. It also relates to a method of retaining an intraocular lens in a posterior chamber capsule.
The prior art teaches hard PMMA or glass intraocular lenses that are held in place in the posterior chamber with loops, clips, staves and/or sutures.